Inuyasha: The Untold Story
by BlackAngel02
Summary: After witnessing the brutal murder of his mother, Inuyasha grows up with a different mindset. And what’s with his human form? Dark Inuyasha Warning: Blood, gore, and other adult content
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha: The Untold Story**

**Summary:** After witnessing the brutal murder of his mother, Inuyasha grows up with a different mindset. And what's with his human form? Dark Inuyasha

**Author's Note:** Hey readers. I know I really shouldn't be attempting anymore stories but this one is still up in the air. It's a 'test' chapter to see if I get any good reviews. Since I've never seen a dark Inuyasha story, I don't know how receptive this one will be. If enough people like it, I'll continue with it. Just tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter One**

The smell of rotting corpse and old blood saturated the space occupied by 6 year old Inuyasha. Hugging his knees, he stared vacantly at the severed head of his mother. Tears continued to make their way down his chubby cheeks, leaving only two thin lines of skin untouched by blood or bits of flesh.

He studied her face, taking in the look of fear and terror that was now permanently etched into her porcelain features. At the same time, his mind was assaulted with images of his mother being hacked to pieces, of her screams as their blades bit into her soft pale skin, spraying crimson all over the walls, the floor boards...him.

He could still hear their laughter as they watched her struggle across the floor to reach him, blood gushing from the stumps where legs should have been. Most of all, he remembered the look in her eyes before they grabbed her by the hair and cut through her neck. Her body flopped on the floor as blood spurted out in a grand display, further coating everything in its path.

Inuyasha had kicked and screamed, trying his best to save his mother, pleading with them to stop but it was all in vain. He ended up blacking out soon after they murdered her.

When he did come to, he was surprised to find that the men that killed his mother were strewn all over the room, completely dismembered. Their insides were littered on the floor, much like his moms. His morbid curiosity didn't last long, however, once his eyes again rested on the remains of the woman who took care of him, made him feel loved.

So there he sat, hugging his knees, staring at her head. It was while doing this that he felt an uncomfortable numbness begin to settle in his chest. Hoping that maybe his mom could take it away, he hesitantly crawled towards her. Once he reached her, he carefully placed her head in his lap and gently rocked it back and forth, humming a soft tune. It was something she used to do when he was little.

As he hummed, softly stroking her pillow soft hair, the corners of his mouth began to twitch. The humming was quickly replaced by a low, hollow chuckle that turned into a full blown manic laugh. His rocking became increasingly faster as a huge smile stretched across his face, hot tears still continuing their journey down his cheeks. This only lasted a moment, though, before the smile fell and his lower lip quivered.

"Mommy, come back," Inuyasha whispered as he cried himself to sleep, holding the only thing left of his mother tightly.

* * *

I know it's short but I did it on purpose. Like I said before, this is just a test chapter to see if anyone would like me to continue. Please review

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha: The Untold Story**

**Summary:** After witnessing the brutal murder of his mother, Inuyasha grows up with a different mindset. And what's with his human form? Dark Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything except the plot.

**Author's Note: **Hey readers. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews or alerts making my wonder if perhaps you don't like it. Or maybe, there isn't enough to make a judgment call yet. That's why I'm posting this chapter as well. Seriously, I need some input if I'm to continue writing this.

I have to thank Ladykaa28, Madame de Coeur, and TwoFacedPhantom for their continuing support and for reviewing this story. And no worries about my other Inuyasha story. I'm still working on it.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_151 years later; Inuyasha's POV_

Tonight's the night. What a beautiful night for it to happen. The air still and the forest devoid of sound, the nightly creatures knowing that tonight, there melody was not needed. Tonight I'd make music of my own. With some help of course. Oh and there was my little helper now. Leaning against a tree trunk, drinking himself into a coma in front of the dying fire. This was something he did every night since I've been watching him. A disgusting habit really. To lose one's self in such a dangerous time, alone, with only a chipped, dull sword as protection. Who knows what could be lurking, waiting for just the right moment to strike. Then again, that's what I'm doing here, isn't it?

I sit perched on the very branch my 'assistant' is on, fighting against the urge, the _Need_. The hunger that had to be quenched on moonless nights like these, when I could no longer resist the temptations. Not that I want to. Well, maybe sometimes I want to. Being half-demon already makes me a monster. Not that my human form is any better. But I digress. _It_ grows impatient with me and my ideal thoughts.

The lone bandit finally passes out and I feel myself grow a little excited. Now is the time. The moment I've been waiting almost a month for. Quickly and oh so quietly, I land a few feet away from him and begin my preparations. Everything has to be just so to make _it_ happy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was truly dark. No moon to shed its majestic light upon the black abyss called a forest. It doesn't bother me though. If anything, I find it comforting. It does a wonderful job of displaying the hollowness inside.

The bandit's limbs are fastened between two trees, leaving him stuck right in the center, spread eagle. How ironic that it would be his ropes I used. Perhaps he will find it funny as well? Maybe not. My sense of humor has always been different than others. Brushing those thoughts aside, I decided to stop playing around and got to work.

Taking his sword, and I use the word loosely, I cut across his pale fat hair covered belly. His clothing had already been removed by yours truly. Such things only got in the way creating my art. A pained shriek tears from his throat creating a beautiful melody I have long missed. I picked my assistant well.

Once the initial pain passes, his head whips around wildly, taking in his current predicament. I can only imagine the surprise he must feel, finding himself tied up with a slash against his stomach. Honestly though, his sword was crap. It barely made a scratch on him, the big baby. How he survived this long is quite the mystery to me but it really doesn't matter. He will not survive this night.

"I'm glad I have your attention," I said. He froze before frantically fighting against the ropes.

"Where are you, you motherfucker? I'll kill you for this."

"Is that so?" I asked softly, feeling myself grow more excited. I love when they put up a fight. Don't think he heard me though. Maybe I should speak a little louder?

"Come out here you coward. Do you know who I am?"

"If you insist." He heard me that time as I walked closer to him. After I cut him, I'd backed up a little but I wasn't that far. Was it really that dark? Then again, human eyes are very weak. Unlike mine. Even human, my eyes are sharp. But my human form isn't exactly normal, is it? So confusing. I feel a sharp pain stab in my head and I know _it _is warning me to focus. And so I do.

Now mere inches away from his face, I hear his breath catch and smile. They always do that after seeing my eyes. If I were them, I'd be afraid to.

"W-what are y-you?"

"Your executioner. It's time to pay for the crimes you've committed." He began to tremble as fear and realization became more prominent in his brown eyes. I could tell he knew he was going to die. And in two seconds, he turned into a whimpering bitch.

"Please have mercy," he begged. Sigh, the least he could do was die like a man. I got great satisfaction from it though.

"Yes beg. Is that how those women begged as you forced yourself on top of them? Taking away their innocence with every vicious thrust then throwing them away when you were done. Did they beg you to leave them alone? DID THEY?!"

"YES OK. YES." I took a deep breath and continued to stare into his eyes. Men like him didn't deserve the air they breathed. He must have felt the same way since he lowered his eyes and bowed his head in what looked like shame. A little too late for that.

"I bet it made you feel like a real man."

"Please, you have to understand. I couldn't help myself." His head remained bowed.

"Oh I understand just perfectly. You see, I can't help myself either." That was not me who'd just spoken a while a go, but _it_. My voice must have reflected the change for the bandit quickly looked up at me, more freaked than before but also a little hopeful. I could hear _it_ laughing in the back of my mind, after relinquishing control. I hate when _it_ does that.

"But rape? I could never, ever commit such a vile act. Not ever."

"Why?"

"I have my standards. And now, it's time to meet your maker. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun in hell. I hear it's warm this time of year."

Before he could speak, I went to work carving his body. His pain filled screams sent waves of pleasure through my veins, bringing me closer and closer to the edge until I finally found my release. I must admit he is my best work to date. I even managed to keep his sprays of blood from hitting me. I'm getting better at controlling _them_.

I feel better now that I've killed. My body is more relaxed and _it _has gone to sleep, satisfied until the next new moon. I stare upon my handy work a little longer, the husk of his body now lying on the forest ground. It is truly a sight to behold, a ritual I never grow tired of.

Rays of light peek through the trees signifying the end of my night. I feel my body begin to pulse as I revert back to my half-demon self. The smell of blood hit my ultra sensitive nose causing me to gag and swiftly leave the premises. Lower demons will take care of the body. How I wish I could keep a souvenir. Something I could use to relive moments like these. But I can't. The last thing I need is my pack discovering something and nosing around. I really don't want to kill them. Sigh, oh well.

Speaking of my pack, I can see them up ahead. Running full speed, I put my mask back on, ready to continue my award winning performance. In the words of Kagome, it's Showtime.

* * *

Everything will revealed in time so no worries about the time skip. At least, if I continue the story.

* * *


End file.
